


fortune cookies

by irni_mak



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Families of Choice, Family, Father's Day, Light Angst, M/M, Parent-Child Relationship, Phanfiction, Translation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 21:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9627158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irni_mak/pseuds/irni_mak
Summary: Дэн едет вместе с Филом на Мэн, чтобы отпраздновать День отца с Лестерами, но внезапно все самые глубокие переживания, связанные с его собственной семьей, всплывают наружу.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [fortune cookies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7556389) by [oqua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oqua/pseuds/oqua). 



\- Эй, Дэн?

Дэн отрывается от экрана компьютера, где открыта статья в Википедии, и поднимает виноватый взгляд.

\- Извини, я прямо сейчас начну редактировать Симс, - быстро произносит он. Уже четверг, а Дэн по какой-то совершенно идиотской причине пообещал фанатам, что следующее игровое видео выйдет на «этой неделе».

\- О, точно, хорошо, - бормочет Фил, как будто он даже и не думал о Симс. – Да, наверно, тебе лучше уже начать его, - он продолжает стоять в дверном проеме, неуверенно переминаясь с ноги на ногу.

Дэн искоса смотрит на него, явно заинтригованный подобным поведением. Почти сразу становится ясно, что Фил пришел в офис не для того, чтобы напомнить про видео. Нет, есть что-то еще, что-то важное, о чем он собирался поговорить и, очевидно, боится реакции Дэна.

\- Все в порядке, Фил. Что ты хотел? – требовательно спрашивает Хауэлл.

\- Оу, да ничего особенного, просто… эм, я тут глянул на календарь и увидел, что на подходе День отца.

Как бы Дэн не настраивал себя, но это последнее, что он ожидал услышать.

\- А, да, в этом году он выпадает на середину июня, да? – произносит он, поворачиваясь обратно к компьютеру и вновь возвращаясь к вкладке с Википедией.

\- Ну, он всегда в середине июня, - отвечает Фил.

\- Правда? То есть дата не меняется? Типа как Пасха?

\- Нет… он всегда отмечается в третье воскресенье июня. Вроде бы, - продолжает Фил. – В общем, День отца уже в это воскресенье.

\- Круто. Значит, едешь к родителям, да? – Дэн придает вопросительный тон своим словам, хотя на самом деле ему не нужно ничего спрашивать. Фил всегда уезжает домой на День отца. Точно так же, как он всегда уезжает домой на День матери и на свой День рождения, а иногда вообще без всякой причины.

\- Э, да. Я созванивался с мамой и думаю, что поеду в воскресенье утром. Ну, чтобы к обеду уже быть у них, - Фил продолжает стоять на месте и выглядит все так же взволнованным, из чего Дэн делает вывод, что тот не договорил. Таким образом, он просто ждет. – Ты… у тебя же нет никаких планов? – наконец спрашивает Лестер.

\- Когда? На День отца? О, ну почему же… я планировал просидеть весь день дома. Буду, ну, знаешь… много есть. Играть в Guild Wars. Жалеть самого себя.

\- Дэн. 

Парень откидывается на спинку кресла и приподнимает брови.

\- Я шучу, Фил. Я буду в порядке. Иди, забронируй себе билеты, пока не поздно.

Не двигаясь с места, Фил только кивает.

\- На самом деле, - начинает он, - я собирался спросить, не хочешь ли ты поехать со мной?

Дэн непонимающе смотрит на него.

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я поехал с тобой на Мэн? На День отца? Ты шутишь?

\- Да! То есть, нет. Я имею в виду… - он вздыхает, - ну давай, будет весело.

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я праздновал День отца с твоей семьей?

\- Да, а почему нет? Мартин тоже там будет, - говорит Фил.

\- Мартин твой брат, он – часть твоей семьи, - указывает Дэн. – А я нет.

\- Ты мог бы тоже ею стать… и я не знаю, я просто не очень хорошо себя чувствую, оставляя тебя здесь одного. Так что я подумал… ты мог бы поехать со мной…

Он останавливается и с беспомощным видом пожимает плечами.

Но Дэн и так отлично понимает, что остается недосказанным. Фил чувствует к нему жалость. У Фила есть счастливая дружная семья, а у Дэна – нет, поэтому Фил считает, что если Дэн не хочет проводить День отца со своим собственным папой, то тогда он может отпраздновать его с отцом Фила, потому что иначе он просто просидит дома, утопая в море грусти и жалости к самому себе. В общем, что-то подобное.

Дэн садится на кресле ровно и поворачивается к компьютеру, рассеянно смотря в текст из Википедии.

\- У меня есть своя собственная семья, Фил, - довольно резко отвечает он. – Я не бездомный щенок.

\- Дэн…

\- Что? – огрызается Хауэлл. – У меня крутые родители, понятно? Я не нуждаюсь в твоих.

\- Дэн, я знаю. Я знаком с твоими родителями, и они действительно классные. Я знаю это.

\- Хорошо, - бормочет Дэн. Он задумчиво буравит взглядом экран перед собой, совсем не обращая внимания на то, что там написано. _Это правда_ , - говорит он про себя. У него на самом деле прекрасные родители. У них хорошее чувство юмора. Они не живут стереотипами и достаточно открытые. Они крутые. Они такие. Его родители – приятные люди.

И все же…

\- Не нужно раздувать из этого такую проблему, - отзывается Фил, его голос звучит слишком расстроено, хотя он и пытается это скрыть. – Я просто подумал, что тебе понравится идея, что тебе захочется быть там со мной. Мы могли бы весело провести время, вот и все. Может, ты… ещё подумаешь над этим?

\- Ладно, - говорит Дэн. – Я подумаю.

*

Уже вечер пятницы, а Дэн все еще думает об этом. Или, скорее, он пытается всеми возможными путями избежать мыслей о предложении Фила. Он также не садится за редактирование игрового видео. И предпочитает не замечать, как время от времени Лестер уже открывает рот, чтобы сказать что-то, но потом неуверенно замолкает и бросает неопределенные взгляды в его сторону, а Дэну не нужно прилагать особых усилий, чтобы понять – Филу так и не терпится спросить его о принятом решении.

Они только закончили ужин, состоящий из китайской еды на вынос, и Дэн тянется к последнему заказанному пакету с печеньями с предсказаниями внутри. Уголком глаза он видит, что Фил снова смотрит на него тем самым взглядом и снова приоткрывает рот, но он игнорирует это. Открыв упаковку, Дэн достает оттуда одно печенье и кидает Филу, который ловит его с шокированным от неожиданности видом.

\- Готов? – спрашивает Дэн, беря печенье и для себя. У них есть своего рода традиция: они уже годами соревнуются, кому выпадет лучшее предсказание, хотя на самом деле никто уже давно не ведет счет.

\- Да, - отвечает Фил, - но можем ли мы сначала…

\- Открываем на счет три, хорошо? – выпаливает Дэн прежде, чем Фил успеет поднять тему с планами на День отца.

Фил лишь вздыхает с заметным раздражением. 

\- Дэн… - предостерегающе произносит он, как будто у него окончательно закончилось терпение, но потом они встречаются взглядами, и его лицо смягчается. – Ладно, - бормочет он. – Поговорим позже.

В ответ Дэн лишь кивает. Позже. _Позже всегда лучше, чем сейчас._

\- Пожелание? – по привычке произносит он.

Фил усмехается.

\- И пусть победит удача, - отзывается он уже заученной с годами фразой. – Один, два, три!

Они одновременно срывают упаковку с печенья и разламывают его напополам.

\- «Ты можешь заполучить бушель золота, если будешь упорно над этим работать», - читает вслух Фил. – Как волнующе.

\- Ого, целый бушель? Думаю, ты победил. В моем написано всего лишь «То, в чем ты сомневаешься, может оказаться хорошей идеей. Тебе необходимо сделать это», - Дэн откидывает бумажку, избегая взгляда Лестера. – Я так понимаю, это означает, что я должен уже закончить Симс-видео, м?

\- Ну, я не совсем уверен, что пряничные Боги призывают тебя именно к этому, - произносит Фил, а затем мягко толкает его в бок, когда не получает никакой реакции.

\- Фил, я же сказал, что подумаю.

\- И ты подумал?

\- Типа того.

Фил поднимает валяющуюся на диване бумажку с предсказанием и машет ею перед носом Дэна.

\- Пряничные Боги хотят, чтобы ты поехал, - напевает он монотонным голосом.

\- Ничего себе, я и понятия не имел, что они такие извращенцы, - фыркает Дэн, выхватывая бумажку из чужих рук. Фил просто закатывает глаза.

Дэн вздыхает. И снова перечитывает предсказание. И вздыхает еще раз.

\- Ты уверен, что это не будет неловко?

\- Уверен.

\- И ты уверен, что твои родители не против?

\- Да, Дэн, я уверен. Я говорил с ними.

_То, в чем ты сомневаешься, может оказаться хорошей идеей. Тебе необходимо сделать это._

\- Отлично, - наконец выдает Дэн. – Я поеду. Но только если ты позволишь мне съесть твое печенье.

\- Ты можешь съесть мое печенье, но не мой бушель, - произносит Фил, протягивая печенье.

\- Это что, какой-то эвфемизм?

Фил только смеется в ответ.

*

Сейчас суббота, без четверти полночь, и Дэн лежит в постели, свернувшись рядом с Филом. Они легли пораньше, так как в восемь утра уже должны быть в аэропорту. Фил спит крепко, Дэн же не может сомкнуть глаз.

Он наконец закончил редактировать видео и загрузил его сегодня днем. И упаковал чемодан. В целом, он полностью готов к завтрашнему воскресенью.

Кроме того… что это не так. Дэн ворочается в кровати еще несколько минут, а затем выскальзывает из-под одеяла, приходит в гостиную и включает ноутбук. До официального начала Дня отца остается пять минут, а он до сих пор так ничего и не приготовил для своего папы.

Он долго сидит на диване, мучаясь мыслями о том, что можно придумать. В конце концов парень выбирает подарочный сертификат Амазона на двести фунтов, который можно отправить по электронной почте. И который является одним из самых отстойных подарков на планете, но это не важно.

На сайте ему предлагают несколько купонов, оформленных специально ко Дню отца. Какое счастье. В итоге Дэн выбирает тот, на котором заглавными зелеными, желтыми и розовыми буквами написано ПАПЕ. Дизайн выглядит отвратительно скучным, но остальные варианты содержат либо какую-то чересчур сентиментальную ерунду, либо фразы в стиле «Папа №1». 

Он печатает свое имя в пункте «От» и адрес электронной почты отца в пункте «Кому». Достаточно легко. Но потом Дэн замечает пустое пространство для дополнительного сообщения размером до пятьсот символов максимум. Долю секунды он подумывает вообще ничего там не печатать. Но потом все же вздыхает и набирает «счастливого дня отца» без заглавных букв, без знаков препинания.

 _Осталось 480 символов._ Похоже на молчаливое обвинение.

Дэн пялится в экран минуту, а затем добавляет «надеюсь твой день пройдет хорошо. дэн».

_Осталось 443 символа._

Черт, сойдет. Кто, блять, вообще способен написать пятьсот знаков сентиментальной ерунды для своего папы в День отца?

 _Фил, вероятно, сможет,_ \- думает Дэн прежде, чем пресечь подобную мысль. Но она заставляет его чувствовать себя дерьмом, как будто его сообщение не достаточно хорошее. Как будто он сам не достаточно хорош. Парень пялится в ноутбук в течение долгого времени, не в силах придумать, написать что-нибудь еще, но и не желая отправлять подарок в таком виде. В конце концов он решает заменить обе точки на восклицательные знаки и проставить заглавные буквы там, где это положено.

Вот так.

Теперь послание, возможно, кажется чересчур восторженным, но праздники, как предполагается, и должны быть эмоциональными, разве нет? Кроме того, папа Дэна не знает о его никакой-пунктуации-никаких-заглавных-букв эстетики, так что остается только надеется, что он не посчитает это слишком нехарактерным для своего сына. 

Дэн глубоко вздыхает и, поскольку День отца уже технически наступил, отправляет сертификат. 

После этого он возвращается в постель. Однако проходит еще несколько часов, пока он на самом деле засыпает.

*

Дэн просыпается в плохом настроении.

Слишком рано. Слишком холодно. Да и к тому же День отца уже в самом разгаре. Так что он не испытывает ни малейшего желания подниматься с кровати.

И он не испытывает ни малейшего желания завтракать.

И он не испытывает ни малейшего желания разговаривать с таксистом.

Если честно, он и с Филом-то не особо хочет разговаривать.

\- Дэн, ты в порядке? – спрашивает Фил, когда они стоят в очереди к проходу охраны аэропорта.

\- Все нормально, - отвечает Дэн. – Просто устал, - что чистая правда. Он спал не больше трех часов этой ночью и действительно чувствует дикую усталость.

Фил хмурится, но оставляет его в покое.

Вскоре они проходят через пункт охраны. Фил настаивает на том, чтобы Дэн съел хоть что-нибудь, так как тот пропустил завтрак, поэтому они отыскивают Старбакс в аэропорту. Дэн покупает кекс, Фил останавливает свой выбор на круассане. Они едят в тишине. Дэн не любит кексы и выбрасывает его, не съев даже половины. Он все равно не голоден.

По пути к залу ожидания парни встречают двух подписчиц и фотографируются с ними. Девушки говорят что-то про сестер, и Фил смеется, пока Дэн едва ли обращает на них внимание. Но он обнимает поклонниц, и если его объятия кажутся немного слабее, чем обычно, то объятия Фила достаточно искренние и теплые, чтобы компенсировать это.

\- Можешь себе представить, что они не связаны родством? – удивленно произносит Фил, когда девушки уходят. – Они похожи между собой, как близняшки!

О, так они все же не сестры?

\- Не знаю, - бормочет Дэн. – Не обратил внимания на их сходство.

Фил долго и внимательно всматривается в него.

\- Дэн, серьезно, ты в порядке?

\- Я же сказал, что устал, - они проходят по залу ожидания и садятся у окна.

\- Да, я знаю, - отвечает Фил. – Но… в целом ты же нормально чувствуешь себя по этому поводу? Я имею в виду, поездку к моим родителям.

\- Да, - возможно слишком резко выпаливает Дэн. – Почему я должен чувствовать себя ненормально?

С его стороны не очень справедливо задавать подобный вопрос Филу, и Дэн в курсе этого. Но у него поганое настроение, так что его это не особо сильно волнует.

\- Я не знаю, - тихо отзывается Фил. – Наверно, по многим причинам? – Он делает паузу. – Но, тем не менее, все пройдет замечательно, Дэн. Все будет хорошо. Я обещаю.

\- Ага, - безразличным тоном голоса отвечает Дэн. _Все будет хорошо._ Конечно же, это будет прекрасный отдых в семье Лестеров.

Все равно лучше, чем быть одному.

Или еще лучше, чем провести этот день с собственной семьей.

 _Но нет,_ \- говорит он сам себе, - _я не буду думать сегодня о своей семье_. Он обещал себе. Так что Дэн просто прижимает рюкзак к груди, как будто это огромная плюшевая игрушка, способная защитить его, и пытается не думать о них, но все оказывается бесполезным, потому что _уже_ думает, он думал о них все чертово утро и грустил, и чувствовал себя ужасно, и постоянно задавался вопросом о том, как они проведут сегодняшний вечер, и будет ли их вообще волновать, что он не с ними, или же им даже…

\- Дэн, это нормально, - вдруг говорит Фил. Как можно осторожнее он забирает у Дэна рюкзак и ставит его между ними так, чтобы скрыть их руки от посторонних взглядов. И только потом он протягивает ладонь и сжимает ее вокруг холодных пальцев Дэна. – Нормально. Все эти семейные дела. Тебя не должно это так сильно волновать.

Дэн кивает, несмотря на то, что это чертовски сильно волнует его, и они оба это знают.

\- Фил, все в порядке, правда, - с раздражением шепчет он через минуту. – Теперь ты можешь отпустить мою руку.

Фил не отпускает. Дэн благодарен ему за это.

*

Наконец, они садятся на самолет. Еще в ожидании рейса Фил успевает написать в Твиттер о том, что отправляется на отдых к семье. Он не упоминает Дэна, но достаточно скоро фотографии с подписчицами, которые они сделали в аэропорту, распространятся по всем социальным сетям, и то, в чьей компании он летит к родителям, станет очевидным. Вероятнее всего, фанаты массово сойдут с ума, крича о том, как это мило - Дэн проводит День отца с семьей Фила. Позже парни будут рассказывать об этом в своих лайв шоу, намеренно избегая неуместных намеков об «интимном» характере данной поездки. Обычное дело.

Их самолет взлетает. Фил засыпает практически сразу. Дэн же опускает откидной столик с кресла напротив и, согнувшись пополам, прячет лицо в ладонях. Он сидит в таком положении довольно долгое время, размышляя о гнетущих его вещах.

На половине полета он толкает спящего Фила, о чем сразу же начинает жалеть.

\- М? Что случилось? – спросонья ворчит Лестер.

\- Ничего, - отвечает Дэн. – Я не знаю, извини.

Все еще не очнувшись ото сна, Фил смотрит на него затуманенным взглядом.

\- Мне снился действительно классный сон… - бормочет он, пока его глаза снова медленно закрываются.

Дэн секунду думает о том, чтобы позволить ему спать дальше. Но затем он подает голос.

\- Подожди, Фил. Я просто… ну… они ведь в курсе, что я тоже лечу, правда?

Фил открывает глаза и моргает несколько раз.

\- Что?

\- Твои родители. Они знают, что я лечу с тобой, да? – повторяет Дэн.

\- А… да, конечно, они знают, - отвечает Фил, едва заметно хмурясь. – Я ведь сказал тебе, что предупредил их об этом, помнишь? Они всегда рады видеть тебя, ты же в курсе.

\- Да, но… - Дэн запинается на полуслове. _Но я боюсь, что, возможно, они тайно злятся на меня из-за того, что я не мог остаться дома один и вмешиваюсь в ваш семейный праздник, а они просто слишком вежливы, чтобы сказать об этом_ – проговаривает он про себя. Но вместо того, чтобы озвучить данную мысль, он еле различимо бормочет: - Я не знаю. Просто все это… немного странно, разве нет?

\- Что странно? – спрашивает Фил, выравниваясь на своем кресле и протирая глаза, прогоняя последние остатки сна. – Дэн? – произносит он, когда Хауэлл не отвечает сразу.

Парень пожимает плечами.

\- Я не купил открытку для твоего отца, - неубедительно произносит он. Это первая вещь, которая приходит ему на ум.

Склонив голову на бок Фил выглядит почти удивленным.

\- В этом нет ничего странного. Он ведь не твой папа. Представь, если бы мы в День отца вынуждены были покупать открытки каждому отцу на планете. На это бы потребовалось сколько? Миллиард открыток?

\- Больше, скорее всего.

Фил смеется.

\- Вот именно. Мы бы все разорились. Дэн, правда, - продолжает он уже серьезным тоном голоса, - не волнуйся об этом. Ты абсолютно не обязан покупать моему отцу открытку.

\- Да, - мрачно отвечает Дэн. – Вот только я не купил открытку и своему отцу тоже, так что…

Это, кажется, на мгновенье заставляет Фила растеряться, однако он быстро собирается.

\- Ладно… ну, это нормально, - медленно произносит он. – У тебя ведь еще есть время, да?

\- Я также не покупал открытку для мамы.

\- Ты не купил открытку для мамы на День отца? – неуверенно улыбаясь, спрашивает Фил.

Но Дэн не улыбается в ответ, и, естественно, Фил замечает это. Он поднимает руку, как будто собирается провести ладонью по волосам Дэна или его щеке, но тот едва ощутимо отстраняется от прикосновения. Они в публичном месте в конце концов. Поэтому Фил опускает руку и осторожно, словно случайно (хотя на самом деле очень намеренно) кладет ее Дэну на бедро. 

\- Как насчет того, чтобы подарить обе открытки одновременно? – предлагает он.

\- Сейчас в магазинах нет открыток на День матери.

\- Ты можешь сделать свою.

\- Нет, не могу.

\- Почему?

\- Потому что я дерьмовый сын.

Дэн ощущает, как вздрагивает ладонь Фила на его ноге, и понимает, что тот сейчас прилагает просто огромные усилия, чтобы не обернуть вокруг него руки в крепком объятии прямо посреди самолета.

\- Нет, это неправда, - твердо произносит Фил. – Дэн, ты не дерьмовый сын, понятно?

Хауэлл кивает, потому что это проще, чем спорить. Фил сильнее сжимает пальцы на его бедре.

\- Наверно, я посплю, - говорит Дэн.

\- Хорошо, - бормочет Фил.

Дэн отворачивается от него.

Но так и не засыпает.

*

Лестеры встречают их прямо в аэропорту, что, по мнению Дэна, одновременно очень мило и совершенно лишнее.

Заприметив знакомые лица в толпе, Фил сразу машет и спешит к ним.

\- Счастливого Дня отца! – торжественно восклицает он и обнимает папу. Затем он обнимает Мартина. И, наконец, маму.

Дэн неловко остается стоять в стороне и, несмотря на его лучшие намерения, делает непреднамеренный зрительный контакт с Мартином.

\- Как дела, Дэн? – обращается к нему Мартин. – Тысячу лет тебя не видел! – он протягивает руку в ожидании, и Дэн делает шаг вперед, чтобы просто пожать ее, но прежде, чем успевает среагировать, его уже утягивают в объятия, дальше то же самое делает миссис Лестер, только ко всему прочему еще и гладит его по щеке и говорит, что они очень рады его приезду, а затем мистер Лестер награждает его чем-то средним между дружественным хлопком по плечу и объятием, и господи… они все настолько приятны, что самообладание Дэна летит к чертям, но никто не замечает, так что все в порядке. 

*

Дорога до дома родителей не занимает много времени; миссис Лестер кормит их обедом, а потом они все вместе идут в город, чтобы поесть мороженого и побродить по магазинам. Только к пяти часам вечера они возвращаются обратно и имеют в запасе приблизительно час на то, чтобы отдохнуть и освежиться, прежде чем отправиться на праздничный ужин в ресторан.

Старшие Лестеры и Мартин расходятся по дому, каждый занят своими делами, а Фил и Дэн остаются в гостиной. Они садятся вместе на один диван: Фил достает свой ноутбук, Дэн достает свой телефон, и обстановка в целом ощущается комфортной и знакомой, как будто это очередной типичный вечер дома.

С одной небольшой разницей – они не у себя дома, и это не обычный вечер.

Нет, он с Лестерами, с которыми скоро пойдет на семейный ужин. Потому что сегодня День отца. А Дэн до сих пор даже не позвонил своему папе. И он не особо желает с ним разговаривать в принципе. Ну, может немного и хочет. А еще он знает, что обязан это сделать.

С дивана вдруг встает Фил и уходит в ванную, и тогда Дэн решает: сейчас или никогда.

Так, он как можно тише поднимается на второй этаж и направляется к комнате для гостей, в которой поселили их с Филом. Он стоит в дверном проеме в течение нескольких секунд, набираясь уверенности, а затем заходит внутрь, закрывает за собой дверь и, присаживаясь на край кровати, звонит папе.

Начало разговора, включающего в себя натянуто вежливый обмен «привет» и «как дела?», выдается чертовски неловким. Они оба наперебой говорят такие же заученные ответы _да, да, все хорошо, в порядке, ага._ «Счастливого Дня отца» быстро добавляет Дэн прежде, чем он сможет пойти на попятную. Мистер Хауэлл благодарит за поздравление, его голос звучит радостно, довольно, по-отечески тепло. Дэн незаметно выдыхает и начинает чувствовать себя намного лучше, и они продолжают болтать о разных глупостях, таких как нелепый подарочный купон на Амазоне, новые сериалы и погода. Все происходит так, как и следовало ожидать.

\- Чем планируешь заниматься сегодня? - вдруг спрашивает отец, а Дэн буквально ощущает, как сводит желудок от моментального чувства вины. 

\- О, да не знаю. Ничем особенным. Мы с Филом просто зависаем дома, - лжет он. Его голос приобретает странный оттенок. – Мы заказали пиццу.

Его отец не отвечает сразу, и Дэн на мгновение поддается панике, потому что, блять, Фил же написал в Твиттере, что поехал к семье, не так ли? И еще та фотография с фанатками…

Но потом папа говорит: «Это хорошо», и только тогда Дэн вспоминает, что тот ничего не знает о Твиттере, как и о любом другом аспекте жизни сына, если уж на то пошло.

Чувство вины медленно отходит на задний план.

\- Да, - продолжает он, вздыхая от облегчения. – Да, мы просто валяем дурака, отдыхаем… ну, ты знаешь.

\- Отдыхаете, - повторяет отец. Дальше следует несколько секунд гробовой тишины. А потом: - Ты много времени отдыхаешь, не так ли?

Дэн хмурится, неосознанно закусывает губу и снова чувствует, как сжимаются его внутренности. Почему? Он хочет плакать. _Я просто хотел быть примерным сыном и пожелать тебе счастливого Дня отца, потому что ты – мой папа, и я люблю тебя, и какого черта ты всегда говоришь подобные вещи, почему, почему, почему, ПОЧЕМУ?_

На самом деле он не плачет, конечно же нет. Вместо этого Дэн глубоко дышит через нос и отвечает:

\- Да, бывает, - он произносит это спокойно, размеренно. Как сказал бы это любой взрослый человек. Как сказал бы это Фил. – И это нормально, потому что так же я довольно много работаю, сидя на своей заднице, так что стараюсь держать себя в балансе, - и он смеется, словно это шутка.

Вот только отцу, очевидно, не до смеха.

\- Правильно, - говорит он. Слово острое, как лезвие. Пропитано сарказмом.

\- У тебя есть какие-то претензии к тому, как я провожу свое время? – спрашивает Дэн, уже не так спокойно и размеренно.

\- Я не говорил этого.

\- Естественно, не говорил.

Они оба молчат какое-то время.

А потом внезапно начинают спорить, и все это происходит точно так же, как было годы назад, когда Дэн жил дома; годы назад, когда Дэн не поступил в университет сразу после школы; годы назад, когда Дэн уехал на север; годы назад, когда Дэн бросил учебу…

Потолок комнаты слишком белый, а сотовый подобно лаве прожигает его щеку. Дэн кричит слова, плохие слова, которые удерживал в себе слишком долго.

Его отец не кричит. Его отец никогда не кричит, но это еще ничего не значит, потому что его голос и без того сочится раздражением и неодобрением, и для Дэна этого достаточно, чтобы сказать, насколько сильно тот сейчас зол.

Есть много вещей, которые Дэн хочет, чтобы его отец понял; он объяснил бы каждый пункт рационально и последовательно. Но вместо этого он просто кричит первое, что приходит ему в голову, и натыкается в ответ на этот гребаный покровительственный тон голоса; на самом деле он уже и сам слушает только вполуха, но то, что он слышит - достаточно; более, чем достаточно. И он опять начинает кричать, а отец повторно перебивает его, и это продолжается снова и снова…

Руки Дэна сильно дрожат, и он чувствует себя последним куском дерьма, как и бывает всегда, когда он спорит со своими родителями. За исключением того, что сейчас, возможно, все намного хуже. Потому что сейчас стал взрослым независимым человеком, у него есть работа, квартира, договор с издательством на выпуск собственной книги, пять миллионов подписчиков и Фил. Он больше не глупый ребенок. Он больше не бунтарь-подросток. Он не заслуживает этого.

\- Хорошо, ты знаешь, давай на этом закончим, пап, - резко произносит он, - мы не будем спорить дальше, ладно?

\- Я и не спорил, Дэн. Я просто говорил. Это ты начал кричать на меня.

\- Пожалуйста? – парень пробует еще раз, теперь немного мягче. Его голос звучит почти умоляюще. – Мы можем, пожалуйста, просто перестать об этом говорить?

Но его папа просто фыркает в ответ и сухо продолжает:

\- Дэн, я твой отец, - отрезает он. _Да, никакой надежды_. – И если у меня есть для тебя совет, это моя работа – дать его тебе. Я забочусь о тебе. И меня расстраивает видеть то, как ты впустую тратишь свой потенциал.

Это то, что он говорит вслух. Что Дэн слышит за этими словами на самом деле: Ты, ленивый ублюдок, не сделал ничего стоящего в своей жизни.

Внезапно Дэна снова охватывает желание плакать, только на этот раз оно намного сильнее, но ни за что на свете он не расплачется перед своим отцом.

Он вешает трубку, не попрощавшись, и откидывается на кровать.

*

Спустя тридцать секунд в дверь раздается стук, а за ним голос из коридора:

\- Дэн?

Это Фил.

\- Да, входи, - отвечает он и садится.

Фил заходит в комнату и осторожно осматривается по сторонам, словно ждет, что на него вот-вот выскочит монстр. Наконец, его пристальный взгляд останавливается на Хауэлле.

\- Ты в порядке?

\- В полном, - Дэн смотрит ему прямо в глаза, поскольку это правда. Он в полном порядке.

\- Я слышал, как ты спорил с кем-то или что-то типа того.

В ответ Дэн лишь пожимает плечами.

\- Ты разговаривал по телефону?

\- Нет, Фил, я ругался с самим собой. Вообще-то я шизофреник, никогда не говорил тебе?

Фил молчаливо смотрит на него. Дэна хватает всего на пару секунд, затем он опускает взгляд.

\- Я звонил отцу, - признается он.

Фил просто кивает.

\- Ты слышал? Ну, что именно я говорил?

\- Почти нет. Только что-то о Ютубе, - он колеблется. – Просто ты… ты казался очень расстроенным.

\- Хорошо, ясно, - Дэн по-прежнему не смотрит вверх. И не просит Фила подойти и сесть рядом с ним, хотя хочет этого. Фил, так или иначе, все равно подходит и садится рядом, потому что, очевидно, он умеет читать мысли или типа того.

Они так и сидят в тишине на краю кровати. Фил не задает лишних вопросов, Дэн кладет голову ему на плечо.

\- Он думает, что я должен сотворить нечто большее, - наконец произносит Дэн, - со своей жизнью. По-видимому, я слишком много отдыхаю, независимо от того, что это, блять, на самом деле значит.

Он чувствует, как Фил едва заметно прижимается к нему чуть крепче.

\- Он точно в сговоре с моими подписчиками, да? – горько добавляет Дэн. – Они тоже всегда жалуются на то, что я ничего не делаю и не выкладываю новые видео.

\- Не говори так. Про них… я имею в виду, они просто действительно любят твои видео, Дэн. Поэтому, конечно, хотят больше. Они не считают так на самом деле.

\- Что, разве они не говорят, что у меня нет никакой трудовой этики и я испытываю недостаток в мотивации из-за того, что не имею реальную работу, таким образом, рано или поздно я потерплю неудачу и наконец начну жалеть, что у меня нет степени? 

\- Это он так сказал?

\- Нет. Ну, не вслух, по крайней мере. Я не знаю. Он говорил подобное раньше, - Дэн вздыхает, - и мама тоже.

\- Не слушай их.

\- Они мои родители, Фил. Я вроде как должен их слушать.

\- Только не тогда, когда они говорят такие вещи, - уверенно заявляет Фил, как будто это самая правильная мысль на свете.

В комнате снова повисает тишина, пока Фил не откашливается.

\- Итак, - начинает он, - ты еще настроен на ужин? Мы скоро выезжаем в ресторан.

\- Фил, ты серьезно спрашиваешь, настроен ли я на бесплатный ужин в дорогущем ресторане? Конечно же, да.

\- Хорошо-хорошо, - смеется Лестер. Он собирается подняться, но вдруг Дэн хватает его запястье и просит задержаться.

Фил остается сидеть на кровати, с беспокойством осматривая его.

\- Все нормально?

\- Да, я просто… - парень зарывается лицом в плечо Фила. – Они слышали меня?

\- М?

\- Твои родители и Мартин. Они должно быть слышали, как я разговаривал. По телефону, - повторяет он.

Фил не отвечает.

\- Фил… - хнычет Дэн, сминая в руках чужую футболку.

\- Нет, все хорошо, - слышит он ответ. – Дэн, все прекрасно. Они были внизу; все, что они могли услышать – это твой повышенный тон, но не слова, и это совсем не страшно, понимаешь? Я имею в виду, люди иногда могут кричать по телефону. Они запросто могут подумать, что ты… я не знаю… ругался с водопроводчиком, например.

\- С водопроводчиком?

\- Или с консультантом из банка.

\- Они станут расспрашивать меня об этом, - щека Дэна все еще плотно прижата к плечу Фила.

\- Не станут, я обещаю. Я знаю своих родителей, хорошо? Они даже не заговорят об этом, вот увидишь.

Дэн вздыхает и убирает голову с плеча. Фил встает и протягивает ему ладонь, которую тот незамедлительно обхватывает.

\- Если они спросят меня, я скажу, что это был водопроводчик, - говорит Хауэлл, поднимаясь на ноги.

\- Договорились, - отвечает Фил.

\- И ты должен будешь мне подыграть. Ты подтвердишь, что у нас проблемы с сантехникой.

Фил смеется.

\- Я скажу, не волнуйся. Я поддержу тебя на все сто процентов.

И Дэн знает, что это правда.

*

Ресторан оказывается шикарным, но это приятный вид роскоши, без пошлого напускного лоска.

Приятная девушка-администратор встречает их у входа и провожает до забронированной кабинки у дальней стены зала. Во главе стола садится мистер Лестер, по обе стороны от него Мартин и Фил, миссис Лестер располагается возле Мартина, а Дэн рядом с Филом.

Девушка желает им счастливого Дня отца и спрашивает, не хотят ли они сделать семейную фотографию. За столом раздается хор восторженных восклицаний. В одно мгновение миссис Лестер достает телефон и протягивает его администратору.

Дэн в панике оглядывает всех присутствующих, потому что было сказано ясно – фотография семейная. А он не часть семьи. И он знает, что должен просто встать, отодвинуться, отойти, но Фил уже кладет руку на его плечо, а девушка уже держит телефон наготове, говорит им прижаться друг к другу поплотнее и улыбнуться, и он понятия не имеет, что ему нужно делать. Таким образом, он остается сидеть на месте, словно вкопанный, боясь пошевелиться.

Девушка вздыхает и опускает телефон.

\- Давай, дорогой, улыбнись, - обращается она к Дэну, почти удачно скрывая каплю раздражения, которое все же возможно уловить. Все Лестеры тут же поворачиваются к нему, а Дэн едва заметно упирается в спинку своего стула, желая прямо сейчас просто исчезнуть с лица Земли.

\- Дэн, милый, все в порядке, - нежно произносит миссис Лестер. - Сядь поближе к Филу, чтобы поместиться.

Он осматривает всех обеспокоенным взглядом, но никто, вроде бы, не возражает. Так что прижавшись к боку Фила, он улыбается, поскольку это единственное, на что он сейчас способен. Девушка делает три снимка и возвращает телефон миссис Лестер, которая тут же называет фотографии «прекрасными».

\- Какая же у меня симпатичная семья! – торжественно добавляет она, пока убирает телефон, и Дэн не может сдержать улыбки.

*

В целом вечер проходит в непринужденной комфортной обстановке, лишенной неловкости или напряжения. Лестеры, как обычно, в приподнятом настроении. Еда очень вкусная. Никто не задает Дэну надоедливых вопросов о будущем или о его жизненных ценностях. И Фил оказывается прав: тема того телефонного звонка ни разу не поднимается.

Примерно на середине ужина Дэн одно за другим получает четыре сообщения. Он вздыхает и как можно незаметнее проверяет телефон. Это его младший брат Адриан.

_**От: Адриана** _

\- Папа сердится на тебя

\- Ты серьезно позвонил ему в день отца только для того, чтобы наорать на него?

\- Вау

\- Да ты нереально крут

_**От: Дэна** _

\- все было не так

\- не лезь не в свое дело

И еще спустя минуту:

_**От: Дэна** _

\- насколько сильно он сердится

**_От: Адриана_ **

\- Прости, не могу ответить. Занят своими делами и не лезу в чужие :)

**_От: Дэна_ **

\- адриан прекрати 

\- я серьезно

**_От: Адриана_ **

\- Боже, у тебя нет чувства юмора

\- Но не знаю, он с мамой разговаривал, я не слышал деталей

\- Извини

\- Может он и не злится конкретно на тебя, а просто расстроен из-за всего того дерьма, что связано с тобой

\- Типа как просто раздражен твоим существованием? Не знаю

_**От: Дэна** _

\- отлично

**_От: Адриана_ **

\- Без обид, но ты сам виноват

\- Я имею в виду, ты всегда делаешь это с ним

\- Если честно, я думаю, что ты тайно наслаждаешься* этим

**_От: Дэна_ **

\- пошел ты

_**От: Адриана** _

\- :Р

Дэн слишком резко засовывает телефон обратно в карман и в течение нескольких секунд просто пялится в одну точку перед собой, буквально чувствуя, как закипает. Затем берет вилку и, чтобы не привлекать к себе лишнего внимания, начинает без особого энтузиазма ковырять кусочки картофеля в своей тарелке.

Фил толкает его локтем. Он не реагирует. Тогда Фил толкает его плечом, но Дэн продолжает делать вид, что не замечает этого. Мгновение спустя его телефон вибрирует, и он лезет в карман.

_**От: Фила** _

\- Эй

Дэн бросает на него быстрый взгляд, кладет телефон на колени и продолжает лениво изучать содержимое ужина.

Телефон вибрирует снова.

_**От: Фила** _

\- Что-то случилось?

_**От: Дэна** _

\- нет ничего

\- я не знаю

\- адриан написал что отец раздражен моим существованием или что-то типа того лол

\- что очень приятно слышать конечно

Уголком глаза он видит, как Фил читает сообщение, а затем поднимает на него обеспокоенный взгляд. Прежде чем он успевает что-то ответить, Дэн быстро печатает еще одну смс.

_**От: Дэна** _

\- все в порядке я переживу

**_От: Фила_ **

\- Мы поговорим об этом позже, хорошо? Если ты захочешь <3

Дэн кивает, все еще смотря в телефон, и только после этого убирает его в карман. Он не захочет, но он ценит поддержку Фила.

*

К концу ужина за десертом миссис Лестер достает большую сумку и объявляет, что наступило время подарков и открыток.

Мистер Лестер открывает открытки от Фила и Мартина, а также миссис Лестер и читает их про себя, после чего по очереди коротко обнимает каждого из них. Затем он разворачивает свои подарки: пара носков, книга «Старик и море», керамический бегемот и половник.

Каждый предмет, по-видимому, относится к каким-то внутренним семейным шуткам, которые Лестеры отважно пытаются объяснить Дэну; они болтают наперебой и выглядят со стороны так забавно, что в итоге просто начинают смеяться, и ничего из того, что они сказали, не имеет особого смысла, так что Дэн так и остается в неведении многих вещей.

Но он все равно смеется вместе со всеми и не чувствует себя лишним. Он чувствует себя частью семьи.

*

Позже, той же ночью, когда они лежат в постели, Фил интересуется у него, в порядке ли он. Дэн отвечает, что _да, конечно_. И в принципе, это правда.

\- Но ты хочешь поговорить? – неуверенно спрашивает Фил. – Об Адриане? Или еще о чем-нибудь?

Дэн уверяет его, что не хочет, и Фил больше не давит. Довольно скоро он засыпает.

Поправив подушку Дэн садится и, сгорбившись, пялится в телефон. Он проверяет Твиттер. Он проверят Тамблер. Он пролистывает случайные новости в Интернете. Он, наконец, дочитывает статью в Википедии о Гобелене из Байе, которую начал еще несколько дней назад. Он переходит на статью о Вильгельме Завоевателе, прочитывает и ее тоже. А потом возвращается в Твиттер.

В час ночи ему снова пишет Адриан.

**_От: Адриана_ **

\- Эй, Дэн, если что, то я шутил

\- О том, что ты этим наслаждаешься

Дэн закатывает глаза.

**_От: Дэна_ **

\- о мой бог так ты пошутил???!?! а я и не знал. я думал ты правда считаешь что я прихожу в восторг и чуть ли не кончаю от мысли что родители меня ненавидят

\- потому что это имело бы смысл знаешь. я что-то не припомню чтобы ты приходил успокаивать меня пока я плакал после каждой моей с ними ссоры

_**От: Адриана** _

\- Да, знаю, прости :/

\- Но серьезно, ты ведь понял, что я шутил, да?

\- Извини

\- Я никогда не говорил, что они тебя ненавидят

**_От: Дэна_ **

\- ложись спать адриан

_**От: Адриана** _

\- Подожди, Дэн, ты в порядке?

**_От: Дэна_ **

\- да

Проходит пятнадцать минут, но Адриан больше не пишет. Не то чтобы Дэн чего-то ждал. Или даже хотел.

И все равно в нем поселяется непонятная смесь из тоски и печали, которая не дает уснуть и мучает его так сильно, что Дэн просто хочет взять телефон и написать Адриану что-нибудь типа: _нет, подожди, вообще-то я не в порядке, скажи папе, что мне жаль, скажи им обоим, что мне очень жаль, как вы отпраздновали день отца, подарил ли ты папе открытку или может какой-то подарок, и что он сказал обо мне на самом деле, потому что я не хотел кричать на него, я клянусь, иногда я просто не могу сдержаться, а еще, знаешь, когда ты был совсем маленьким, я спал с тобой, потому что тебя мучили кошмары, а мама с папой говорили не будить их по пустякам, а помнишь еще тот случай, когда ты пролил молоко на наш чертов ковер и мама накричала на тебя, ты убежал после этого на улицу, а я пришел к тебе и сел рядом, и мы тогда долго болтали о покемонах и другой ерунде, иногда я просто вспоминаю все это, и я клянусь, я не звонил папе только для того, чтобы накричать на него, я лишь хотел пожелать ему счастливого дня отца, но как всегда облажался…_

Но Дэн не пишет Адриану ничего из этого.

Он просто снова открывает Твиттер, а затем Тамблер, а затем Сафари и переходит по кругу от ссылки к ссылке несколько часов подряд, пока наконец не засыпает в первых лучах восходящего солнца, все так же сгорбившись и с прижатым к груди телефоном.

*

Дэн просыпается спустя несколько часов от того, что Фил расстегивает молнию на своем дорожном рюкзаке. Он стонет и с трудом приоткрывает глаза.

\- Эй, - бодро говорит Фил. – Готов к завтраку моей мамы?

\- Я не голоден, - бормочет Дэн, опуская веки. – Не спал всю ночь.

\- Понятно, я тогда… всю ночь?

\- Да, - снова стонет он. – Уйди.

\- Хорошо, - со вздохом произносит Фил. – Мы оставим тебе порцию, ладно? Дэн?

Дэн не отвечает. В конце концов Фил уходит, и он пытается снова уснуть.

*

Следующее, что он помнит, это Фил трясущий его за плечо и говорящий на этот раз что-то о пицце.

Дэн отмахивается от руки Лестера, все еще находясь в полусонном состоянии.

\- Дэн, мы идем в пиццерию, - повторяет Фил. – Мама, Мартин и я. И ты тоже. Вставай.

\- Пицца? – Дэн протирает глаза. – Зачем?

\- За тем, что сейчас уже время ланча. Давай, поднимайся, - говорит он, снова толкая парня в плечо. – Ты не завтракал. Плюс это не просто пиццерия, а очень шикарная пиццерия, о которой, кажется, бредят все хипстеры.

Дэн слышит улыбку в голосе Фила, но прямо сейчас не может сполна оценить шутку про хипстеров.

\- Не хочу идти, - бормочет он, переворачиваясь на другой бок.

\- Дэн, - Фил чуть ли не хнычет. – Почему?

\- Устал.

Ни один из них ничего не говорит в течение минуты, хотя несколько раз Дэн слышит, как Фил делает вдох, как будто готовится что-то сказать, но потом только медленно выдыхает, должно быть, потерпев поражение с самим собой и передумав озвучивать свои мысли.

\- Хорошо, - все же произносит он, проводя пальцами по волосам Дэна. – Тогда поспи еще, ладно? Надеюсь, тебе станет лучше.

\- Ага, - отвечает Дэн. – Повеселитесь.

Но он больше не может уснуть и, очевидно, что ему не становится лучше.

Дэн лежит в постели еще какое-то время, прислушиваясь к суматохе в доме Лестеров, которые собираются пойти на ланч. Он слышит топот ног, бегающих вверх и вниз по лестнице людей. Он слышит смех миссис Лестер. 

В конце концов они уезжают, и дом погружается в абсолютную тишину. Дэн остается под одеялом, пока его живот не начинает громко урчать. Тогда он встает с кровати и идет вниз, чтобы найти что-нибудь из остатков завтрака. По пути на кухню он натыкается на обеденный стол и останавливается.

Там, на краю стола стоят три поздравительные открытки, которые вчера вечером получил мистер Лестер. Они расположены в виде полудуги и немного приоткрыты. Прежде чем осознать, что он делает, Дэн протягивает руку и берет открытку от Фила. На ее лицевой части нарисованы мультяшные лягушка и головастик, одинаковые по размеру, что, очевидно, не верно, но с каких пор художники поздравительных открыток волнуются о пропорциях? Внутри напечатанная фраза: «Счастливого Дня отца, хлопуля-папуля!»

Это такая нелепая игра слов, что Дэн невольно смеется.

А затем, уже не в силах остановить себя, он опускает взгляд на написанный от руки Фила текст:

_Дорогой папа,_

_СЧАСТЛИВОГО ДНЯ ОТЦА! Ты всегда был рядом со мной, еще с тех самых пор, как я был маленьким ребенком, и ты с мамой приходил на все мои глупые школьные спектакли с огромной видеокамерой! ^_^ И по сей день ты остаешься рядом, и если я буду нуждаться в совете или поддержке, я знаю, что всегда могу рассчитывать на тебя. Нам с Мартином так повезло иметь такого папу. Я надеюсь, ты проведешь день хорошо. Я очень сильно тебя люблю!_

_С любовью,  
Фил. _

Какое-то время Дэн буравит размытым взглядом подпись в конце поздравления. Дом кажется очень большим и очень тихим.

И внезапно Дэн буквально тонет в диком желании оказаться как можно дальше от этих открыток, от этого дома и этой чертовой идеальной семьи Фила. Он пойдет и позвонит отцу. Нет, не так. Это будет выглядеть глупо. Он прямо сейчас рванет в город. Он купит самую лучшую открытку ко Дню отца для своего папы и самую лучшую открытку для мамы. Он вдоль и поперек испишет их приятными добрыми словами. Он…

\- Дэн?

Парень резко оборачивается, по инерции прижимая открытку Фила к груди. У основания лестницы с кружкой в руках стоит мистер Лестер. Он выглядит смущенным.

\- Простите, - запинается Дэн, - я… полный придурок, я знаю. Простите. – И затем он смеется. Какого черта он, блять, смеется?

Мистер Лестер слегка склоняет голову набок и вдруг смотрит на него точно так же, как иногда смотрит Фил.

Дэн снова фыркает от смеха.

\- Я просто… я сейчас уйду.

Он начинает отходить к парадной двери, преднамеренно избегая взгляда мужчины. Тот же в свою очередь не двигается с места и молчаливо продолжает наблюдать за ним.

И только тогда Дэн вспоминает про открытку.

\- Вот дерьмо, - говорит он, - эм, извините… - он возвращается к столу и пытается поставить открытку так, как она стояла до этого, но у него не получается ее приоткрыть именно настолько, насколько это необходимо. Он пробует снова и снова, но в итоге задевает открытку от Мартина и та летит на пол, а за ней все остальные. Дэн наклоняется, не вовремя вспоминая о том, что его штаны сейчас, скорее всего, как обычно наполовину сползли с его задницы и мистер Лестер, вероятно, может увидеть его трусы, потому что стоит прямо за его спиной. И он пытается вспомнить, какие именно боксеры на нем сегодня. Почему так сильно дрожат руки? Он собирается заплакать. Нет, он не станет.

Внезапно мистер Лестер опускается рядом с ним на одно колено, подбирает с пола открытки и помогает ему подняться.

\- Давай, Дэн, присядь, - мягко говорит он. Дэн на автомате опускается на стул и туманным взглядом смотрит на то, как мужчина с легкостью расставляет открытки на их прежние места.

\- Извините за то, что прочитал, - выпаливает он. – Меня просто как будто чем-то накрыло, и я забыл, что читать чужие открытки – это грубо.

\- Все в порядке, я не возражаю, - папа Фила смотрит на него, слегка усмехаясь, и Дэн понимает, что он все-таки плачет. Он низко опускает голову и несколько раз моргает. – Я думал, что все поехали в город, - продолжает мистер Лестер, присоединяясь к Дэну за столом. – Наперебой болтали что-то там о шикарной пиццерии.

\- О, да. Они уехали… Видимо, в центре открылась новая пиццерия, о которой все говорят. Излюбленное место хипстеров или что-то такое.

\- Точно, именно про это и жужжал Мартин, - он слегка хмурится и замолкает. Дэн почти уверен, что вопрос «Почему ты не поехал с ними?» прозвучит следующим, однако они продолжают сидеть в тишине. Хауэлл в любом случаем подает голос первым.

\- Я, эм, в основном представляю собой лень в человеческой форме, так что я решил остаться и поспать еще. Но потом проснулся, спустился сюда и… вот, - он неуверенно пожимает плечами.

\- Они и меня звали, - кивает мистер Лестер. – Но я никогда не любил пиццу.

\- Вы не любите пиццу?

Мужчина смеется в ответ.

\- Не так сильно, как некоторые. Мне больше нравятся печенья с предсказаниями. На этой неделе мы с женой заказывали китайскую еду, и магазин дополнительно к заказу прислал их нам, примерно штук двадцать. И я не преувеличиваю. Поэтому я просто надеялся прокрасться на кухню и незаметно съесть парочку с кофе, - он поднимается со стула, - ты без зазрения совести можешь ко мне присоединиться, если хочешь.

\- Ох, да все нормально. Я все еще не выспался, так что думаю, что, наверно, пойду наверх и… - именно в этот момент его живот снова громко урчит, вежливо напоминая о том, что он еще ничего сегодня не ел. – Знаете, да, я не против. Спасибо, - добавляет он.

Мистер Лестер улыбается и уходит на кухню. Он возвращается с шестью печеньями и кладет их на стол. 

– Три для меня, три для тебя, - говорит он, садясь на свое место. – Играем на лучшее предсказание.

Дэн удивленно смотрит на него.

\- Подождите, вы тоже соревнуетесь в этом? Я думал, такое способен придумать только Фил.

\- Я научил этого мальчика всему, что он знает, - отвечает мужчина, лукаво подмигивая. – Ну что, готов? Побеждает тот, кто будет лучшим в двух из трех раундов. Я начинаю.

С торжественным видом он разламывает свое первое печенье и достает оттуда бумажку.

\- «Вы купите новую одежду», - читает он вслух притворно низким голосом. – Могло быть и лучше.

\- Вряд ли это что-то переплюнет, - говорит Дэн. Он снимает обертку с печенья, ломает его, достает предсказание и, откашлявшись, читает: - «Если ваши желания будут не слишком экстравагантными, то они сбудутся». Тут опечатка, написано «что» вместо «то».

\- Думаю, я выиграл. У твоего мало того, что ошибка так еще и какие-то условия. Мое же предсказание хотя бы гарантирует мне новую одежду.

\- Верно.

В следующем круге они считают, что Дэн со своим: «Только тот, кто не пробует, не терпит неудачи» побеждает «Плывите с легкостью. Плыть с грузом тяжело» мистера Лестера.

\- Хорошо, значит этот раунд решающий, - с энтузиазмом объявляет папа Фила. – Давай откроем их на счет три, ладно? Один, два, три!

Они одновременно достают бумажки из печенья.

Мужчина фыркает от смеха, читая свою.

\- Ты только послушай это, - произносит он. – «Советы похожи на поцелуи. Они ничего не стоят, но их приятно раздавать».

Дэн ничего не отвечает, а только проговаривает свое предсказание про себя: _«Мы уделяем время вещам, которые мы любим»_. Он смотрит на слова, пока буквы не начинают расплываться перед глазами.

\- Дэн? 

Парень резко поднимает голову.

\- Что? Ох, простите. Вы победили, - бормочет он, быстро промаргиваясь. 

\- Что у тебя там написано?

Дэн просто качает головой. И хмурится.

\- Боже, я такой дерьмовый сын, - говорит он больше со злостью, чем с грустью. Он не плачет. То есть ему бы этого хотелось, но на самом деле все оказывается не так. Он рыдает, как однажды в пять лет, когда учился ездить на велосипеде, но свалился и начал реветь, а его дедушка присел около него на колени и сказал ему «повзрослеть» и «взять себя в руки».

Мистер Лестер, однако, не говорит ему повзрослеть. Он просто произносит его имя мягким тоном голоса, кладет ладонь на плечо и смотрит на него с таким искренним беспокойством и нежностью, что Дэн стыдливо опускает глаза. Довольно скоро он перестает чувствовать давление на плече и поймет, что рука, только что так уверенно поддерживающая его, теперь протягивает ему салфетку. Он берет ее с благодарностью, вытирает нос и комкает бумажку в маленький влажный шарик.

\- Эм. Извините.

\- Перестань, - мягко произносит отец Фила. – Тебе не за что извиняться.

\- Есть за что на самом деле. Я чертовски неблагодарный, - объясняет он, чуть ли не насильно сдерживая слезы, и сжимает ладонь со смятой внутри салфеткой. – Я о том, что я всегда строю из себя жертву… а потом храню обиды, и это все настолько глупо, потому что они… они не заслуживают этого. Они хорошие родители, - он поднимает взгляд, - я клянусь, они действительно замечательные, - Дэну вдруг становится до абсурдного важно, чтобы мистер Лестер понял это. И кажется, тот понимает. Ну, по крайней мере, согласно кивает в ответ.

Дэн продолжает.

\- Я думаю обо всех тех вещах, которые они делали для меня и просто… они на самом деле хорошие, это просто я… я тот, кто все портит. Я всегда был таким ленивым…

Мужчина протягивает ему еще одну салфетку, и Дэн не сразу осознает, что в какой-то момент снова начал плакать.

\- Спасибо, - слабо произносит он, беря салфетку и вытирая глаза. – Простите, что я… ну, вы понимаете, - он смазанным движением руки указывает на свое лицо.

\- Я уже сказал, Дэн, тебе не нужно извиняться.

Парень с трудом сглатывает давящий горло ком.

\- Боже, я наверно звучу, как гребаный неблагодарный пездюк, рыдая об этом, когда есть миллионы детей, которым приходится терпеть домашнее насилие, которыми пренебрегают и о которых не заботятся. У кого-то вообще нет родителей. И тут сижу я и просто… - он грустно усмехается, - у меня есть оба родителя, которые любят меня, они всегда отлично относились ко мне и моему брату. Серьезно, они возили нас в Индию и во Францию, они отдавали нас в музыкальные классы, они всегда садились вместе с нами за стол, чтобы каждый наш ужин был семейным и уютным, - Дэн старается изо всех сил вытереть мокрые глаза остатками влажной скомканной салфетки, которую он сжимал до этого в кулаке, но в итоге только сильнее размазывает слезы по щекам.

Мистер Лестер протягивает третью салфетку, и Дэн быстро промакивает ею глаза и нос. Он глубоко вздыхает.

\- Я не знаю. Я не знаю, что со мной не так, - заключает он. – Объективно я понимаю, что должен быть им благодарен. Но я… я не могу? Я такой дерьмовый сын.

\- Хм, - с задумчивым видом отзывается мистер Лестер. – Ты не звучишь, как неблагодарный сын. Наоборот, похоже, ты на самом деле благодарен им за все, что они тебе дали.

\- Да, может быть и так, - говорит Дэн. – Но независимо от этого, я все равно не могу перестать на них злиться, - он ловит взгляд мужчины, - это плохо, да? То, что я злюсь на них?

Откусив печенья и едва заметно нахмурившись, мистер Лестер отвечает:

\- Хм, нет, не думаю, что это плохо. Не обязательно, - он делает паузу, а затем продолжает, - не в том случае, когда это заслужено.

\- Но это не заслужено, - упирается Дэн.

Папа Фила в ответ просто кивает. Его взгляд останавливается на печеньях Дэна.

\- Я могу упаковать их, чтобы не засохли, если ты не хочешь есть прямо сейчас.

\- Нет, я… я съем, все хорошо, - выпаливает Дэн. Он берет печенье и кусает. На вкус как картон. Он жует в тишине.

Он невольно вспоминает свой первый ужин с Лестерами. Это было в начале две тысячи десятого года. До этого Дэн приезжал к Филу уже бессчетное количество раз, конечно, но вдвоем они либо выходили перекусить в город, либо заказывали пиццу и ели ее прямо в спальне. Но в тот раз миссис Лестер настояла на том, чтобы они сели за стол все вместе.

Это не был какой-то особый случай или еще что-то, просто обычный семейный ужин. Фил все время улыбался, как маленький ребенок. Его родители по-доброму подшучивали друг над другом. Еда была восхитительна. Никто не рассердился, когда Дэн случайно просыпал соль на весь стол.

В какой-то момент разговор зашел о Ютубе, и родители начали наперебой хвалить новое видео Фила, перечисляя сцены, с которых они смеялись особенно сильно.

Все это казалось Дэну таким чуждым.

Он рассказал родителям о своем канале на Ютубе пару месяцев назад, в канун Рождества, после того как достиг порога в десять тысяч подписчиков. Новость была воспринята довольно хорошо. Они вроде как поддерживали его увлечение Ютубом в качестве хобби, но только до тех пор как он все еще планировал поступать в университет летом и продолжал посещать курсы психологии. Однако восторженной их реакцию назвать было сложно. Родители никогда не выражали реального интереса к просмотру его видео. И это было нормально, не забывал повторять себе Дэн. Совершенно прекрасно.

И возможно это действительно было нормально, но ровно до того вечера.

Потому что, когда он сидел там, за столом и слушал восхищенные отзывы Лестеров о канале Фила, он не мог заглушить чувство зависти. И это было странно, поскольку Дэн не то чтобы очень жалел, что его родители не смотрели видео сына так же регулярно и с таким же интересом, как это делали Лестеры. Более того, Дэн сам не хотел, чтобы родители смотрели его видео, ведь они были адски неловкими и смущающими. И все же по некоторым причинам идея родителей Фила, таких гордящихся и поддерживающих увлечение сына, заставляла Дэна чувствовать себя никчемным куском дерьма. 

В конце концов тема сменилась, миссис Лестер подала на десерт пирог, Фил сжимал под столом в своей руке руку Дэна, и он так или иначе вскоре забыл этот разговор о Ютубе.

Точнее, ему так казалось. Поскольку время от времени он вспоминает о том вечере даже сейчас, спустя пять лет.

\- Я сделаю себе еще кофе, - произносит мистер Лестер. Провалившись в собственные мысли, Дэн вдруг вздрагивает и инстинктивно сжимает пальцы, окончательно разламывая в крошки печенье, которое оказывается все еще держал в руке.

\- Простите, - автоматически выдает он, как будто печенье способно испытывать боль. Теперь он имеет раскрошенное нечто в одной ладони и перепачканные соплями скомканные бумажные шарики в другой. Просто отлично. 

Мистер Лестер лишь похлопывает его по плечу и уходит на кухню.

Дэн вываливает на стол остатки салфеток и крошки, и берет другое печенье. Он не начинает есть его, а просто отламывает от него маленькие кусочки и выкладывает их на тарелку, стоящую на столе.

\- Они всегда были заняты, - говорит он больше себе, чем отцу Фила, хотя отлично знает, что тот все равно слушает. – Мои родители. И когда я был еще маленьким, я принимал это как должное, понимаете? Ну то есть, каждое утро я просыпался, шел в школу, потом на драматический кружок, затем приходил домой, играл на пианино, делал уроки. И если кто-то из друзей звал меня гулять, а я не мог, то я просто говорил ему: «Нет, извини, я занят». Я не мог что-то изменить, потому что я был всего лишь ребенком. То есть, если я был занят, то это действительно было так, понимаете? – К этому моменту он разламывает печенье до мелких крошек. – Но потом, чем старше я становился, тем больше я начал понимать. Я начал понимать, что главное различие между ребенком и взрослым состоит в том, что взрослый имеет возможность выбрать то, как он будет проводить свое время. Он может расставлять приоритеты, понимаете? И это… это даже похоже на то глупое предсказание, которое мне попалось, - парень отыскивает нужную бумажку среди прочих, разворачивает ее и зачитывает вслух: - «Мы уделяем время вещам, которые мы любим».

Мистер Лестер возвращается и садится за стол, и Дэн может чувствовать на себе его внимательный взгляд, но он не поднимает головы, и продолжает говорить.

\- И… и когда я был маленьким, они просто… я не знаю. Иногда я подходил к ним и просил поиграть со мной, но они отмахивались от меня что-нибудь типа: «Почему бы тебе не посмотреть телевизор?». Или когда я хотел порисовать, они говорили «О, мы только что убрали со стола и не хотим, чтобы ты заново устраивал беспорядок. Почему бы тебе не посмотреть чертов телевизор?». И еще… - он запинается и вспоминает о том, как Фил написал в поздравительной открытке отцу, что тот всегда приходил на его глупые школьные спектакли и снимал их. Дэн делает глубокий вздох. – Эм, я играл Бенволио. В «Ромео и Джульетте» в девять лет. Мои родители ни разу не пришли. Мы давали три представления, три вечера подряд. Они не пришли ни на одно из них, потому что были заняты, а еще они знали, что на спектакли пойдут мои бабушка с дедушкой, так что получается, зачем им тоже приходить, верно? И я уверен, что если бы я им сказал, что хочу, чтобы они пришли, что это действительно важно для меня, то они, скорее всего, пришли бы. Но я не говорил этого, к тому же там всегда были бабушка с дедушкой, так что я не мог жаловаться на то, что не чувствовал поддержки из зала, - он вздыхает. – Я не знаю… простите, это все так глупо. Я даже не понимаю, для чего рассказываю вам об этом.

На кухне щелкает закипевший чайник, но мистер Лестер не спешит подниматься. Он откашливается.

\- Я так понимаю, это не единственный раз, когда они делали что-то подобное?

Дэн пожимает плечами.

\- Я долго занимался актерским мастерством и играл во многих спектаклях. Они посещали большинство из них. Почти все. Это были не такие уж и грандиозные события. Они на самом деле хорошие родители; они часто звонят мне, присылают открытки на день рождения и считают крутым то, чем я занимаюсь на Ютубе, - он тихо посмеивается. – Я не знаю, что хочу сказать… не знаю, как это объяснить. Пожалуйста, просто проигнорируйте меня.

\- В каждой семье есть сложности, - говорит мистер Лестер, барабаня пальцами по столу. – Все родители, так или иначе, подводят своих детей. Нет ничего страшного в том, чтобы видеть недостатки в родителях. И это нормально – иногда злиться на них, - добавляет он.

Дэн по инерции кивает, но в глубине души он понимает, что все не так просто. Потому что в каком-то смысле, он чувствует себя хорошо от подобного расклада вещей. Он чувствует себя хорошо, когда язвит о своих родителях в лайв-шоу. Он чувствует себя хорошо, когда игнорирует звонки от матери. Он чувствует себя хорошо, покупая дерьмовый подарок папе на День отца.

Но потом, рано или поздно фальшь из одного только «хорошо» медленно стирается, оставляя после себя полное ощущение никчемности. Потому что он не хочет злиться на родителей. Он не хочет видеть в них недостатки. Но они все – и Дэн, и родители продолжают это делать, каждый со своей стороны, и это ужасно не справедливо. И он не знает, что можно исправить.

\- Не у всех детей есть тесная связь с родителями, - продолжает мистер Лестер, - и ты знаешь… это тоже нормально.

\- Да, я знаю, что это нормально, - бормочет он в ответ. – Просто все это довольно погано, если честно. Они ведь мои родители.

\- Ты разговаривал с ними об этом?

Дэн горько усмехается и машет головой.

\- Нет, на самом деле. Мы обычно не обсуждаем вещи сложнее, чем… погода, например, - и другие темы, которые парой предложений можно перевести к спору.

\- Ну, - отвечает мужчина, - ты мог бы узнать, что они чувствуют то же самое. Что тоже хотят наладить отношения. Они могут просто не знать, с чего следует начать.

Дэн пожимает плечами, но мистер Лестер продолжает.

\- Это тяжелая ситуация, когда ты думаешь, что ты единственный, кто прилагает усилия улучшить отношения, но на самом деле все оказывается не так. Позвони им как-нибудь, скажи, что ты готов попробовать. Кто знает, может, ты будешь приятно удивлен.

\- Да, или же мы просто снова накричим друг на друга.

\- Ты всегда можешь сделать попытку. А если они не ответят тем же, то это уже их потеря.

Дэн ничего не говорит, просто кивает, наверно, в миллионный раз и продолжает рассеянно играть с бумажкой из печенья, то сворачивая его трубочку, то снова раскатывая по столу.

\- Дэн? – мягко зовет его мистер Лестер. Парень поднимает растерянный взгляд, смотрит на мужчину и на подсознательном уровне чувствует, что если бы он на самом деле был его сыном, то сейчас бы последовала та часть разговора, где его наградили бы теплым отеческим объятием.

Но вместо этого мистер Лестер просто встает и кладет руку на его плечо.

\- Я все же сделаю себе кофе, - говорит он и уходит на кухню.

\- Да-да, конечно, - отвечает Дэн, кивая самому себе, - да.

Он разглаживает бумажку с предсказанием насколько это возможно и оставляет ее лежать на столе. А затем берет третье печенье, единственное, которое он сумел не уничтожить, и откусывает кусочек.

Оно больше не напоминает по вкусу картон.

*

Дэн и мистер Лестер все так же сидят за столом, когда с ланча возвращается остальная часть семьи. Миссис Лестер быстро исчезает на кухне, чтобы сделать чая. Мартин падает на стул напротив своего отца и начинает читать целую лекцию о преимуществах тех или иных начинок для пиццы. Фил садится рядом с Дэном.

Дэн наблюдает за тем, как внимательный взгляд Фила пробегается по скомканным салфеткам и сломанным печеньям, разбросанным по столу. Когда он, наконец, смотрит на самого Дэна, в его глазах можно без труда заметить смесь из любопытства и проницательности. 

\- Что случилось? – шепчет он.

\- Потом расскажу, - отвечает Дэн, почти уверенный в том, что Фил уже все знает.

*

Их обратный самолет в Лондон отбывает в тот же день, в пять часов вечера, так что у них еще есть какое-то время до того, как придется выезжать в аэропорт. Миссис Лестер готовит Дэну на поздний ланч несколько сэндвичей, а потом они все перемещаются в гостиную, чтобы сыграть финальный раунд Монополии, но в конечном счете забывают об игре и начинают просто болтать друг с другом о всякой ерунде. О приятной, забавной и греющей душу ерунде.

В какой-то момент Дэна вдруг накрывает внезапной смелостью, так что он вытаскивает телефон и пишет маме.

_**От: Дэна** _

\- эй привет. папа скорее всего рассказал тебе о вчерашнем. я только хотел сказать тебе и ему что мне очень жаль и подумал что может быть мы созвонимся сегодня вечером в скайпе. все втроем если вы захотите

\- дай мне знать

Дэн нажимает на «Отправить» и возвращается к разговору, чувствуя себя, как ни странно, настроенным оптимистично.

Они обсуждают множество разнообразных тем: Ютуб, садоводство, книги, друзей, путешествия, собак, смущающие истории из детства Мартина и Фила. Они много смеются. Всем весело, всем интересно, все счастливы. 

Телефон Дэна вибрирует, оповещая о сообщении от матери.

_**От: Мамы** _

\- Заняты вечером, любимый. Прости :33

 _Это нормально,_ \- говорит себе Дэн. Он засовывает телефон в карман и изо всех сил старается не обращать внимания на глупое тяжелое чувство, поселившееся в груди.

Лестеры продолжают болтать и смеяться, и Дэн смеется вместе с ними. Потому что он в порядке. Он счастлив. Он вместе с Филом. Он с семьей Фила.

 _Они действительно будут заняты весь вечер?_ – тоненький противный голосок звучит в голове Дэна. Он игнорирует это.

 _Она даже не спросила, во сколько ты хотел позвонить,_ \- продолжает голос. Дэн игнорирует и это. 

_Она не потрудилась предложить другой день,_ \- настаивает голос, а Дэн все еще его игнорирует.

 _«Мы уделяем время вещам, которые мы любим»_ , - произносит голос. Дэн пытается не замечать и это, но внезапно то тяжелое чувство в груди только усиливается, оно с болью разрывает грудную клетку, и Дэн плотнее сжимает губы, потому что к горлу подкатывает комок, и…

\- Ну, что ж. Думаю, вам, мальчики, пора начать упаковывать вещи, - объявляет миссис Лестер, глядя на часы. – Скоро выезжать. – Она смотрит то на Фила, то на Дэна и нежно улыбается. – Так приятно было увидеть вас.

Тяжесть в груди медленно отходит, и Дэн глубоко вздыхает. Все хорошо. Он в порядке. Они с Филом идут собирать чемоданы.

*

Перед самым их выходом из дома мистер Лестер исчезает на кухне. Когда он возвращается оттуда минуту спустя в его руках маленькая картонная коробка. 

\- Два печенья с предсказаниями, - объясняет он, слегка встряхивая коробку. – На случай, если вы проголодаетесь в самолете. Самолеты всегда пробуждают во мне чувство голода.

Они все смеются. Мужчина передает коробку Филу, и тот осторожно кладет ее в рюкзак на самый верх. Дальше следуют прощальные объятия, пожелания и слова благодарности. 

И на этом они покидают дом родителей Фила, и даже если Дэн абсолютно не верит в судьбу, он не может не думать о том, насколько он рад, что послушал пряничных Богов из бумажки с предсказанием, поощривших его поехать сюда.

*

Каким-то образом им удается добраться до аэропорта, пройти через пункт охраны и расположиться в зале ожидания ни разу не столкнувшись с подписчиками. Дэн этому рад, если честно, так как он снова чувствует себя дерьмово, и любой, кто мог бы его сейчас встретить, скорее всего, подумал бы, что он ненавидит его или что-то еще. 

Остается полчаса до посадки, и, чтобы как-то убить время, Дэн достает телефон. Вероятно, идя супротив своего здравого смысла, он решает написать Адриану.

_**От: Дэна** _

\- эй мама с папой сегодня дома и/или они заняты?

_**От: Адриана** _

\- Да, они дома

**_От: Дэна_ **

\- но они будут заняты вечером?

**_От: Адриана_ **

\- Нет? Не похоже, что у них есть какие-то планы

\- А что?

**_От: Дэна_ **

\- ничего

\- не говори им что я спрашивал

_**От: Адриана** _

\- Окей, как скажешь

\- Ты в порядке?

**_От: Дэна_ **

\- лол да

Но он не в порядке. Он совсем не в порядке.

*

Фил конечно же видит, что он не в порядке. Фил всегда все видит.

К тому времени, как они садятся в самолет, Фил в пятый раз спрашивает у Дэна что случилось. В пятый раз Дэн отвечает: «Ничего».

Они занимают свои места. Дэн смотрит на Фила, который награждает его робкой улыбкой. Он больше не задает вопросов, но Дэн буквально может прочитать шестое «Что случилось?» в его глазах.

И на этот раз Дэн начинает говорить сам. 

\- Я написал маме, - произносит он, не отрывая взгляда от своих коленей, - когда мы играли в Монополию. Хотел извиниться, ты знаешь, за то, что накричал на папу по телефону. И я спросил, могу ли я позвонить по скайпу сегодня вечером. Ну, позвонить обоим, ей и папе. А она извинилась и сказала, что они заняты. И я вроде как нормально отреагировал на это, типа, ну, бывает, ничего страшного. Но потом я написал Адриану и… и он сказал, что они сегодня не будут заняты.

\- Оу, - растерянно произносит Фил, и Дэн уверен, что он действительно не находит, что ответить. – Может быть, у них на самом деле есть планы на вечер, но они просто не сообщили об этом Адриану? – наконец предполагает он.

\- Да, может быть, - бормочет Дэн, отворачиваясь к окну. Все нормально. Фил не понимает, а он не знает, как объяснить.

\- Эй, - мягко зовет Фил, кладя подбородок на его плечо. – Давай съедим то печенье с предсказаниями, что дал папа?

Парень вздыхает, но соглашается. Открыв рюкзак, Фил достает коробку с печеньями, одно вручает Дэну, а другое оставляет себе.

\- Итак, открываем на счет три. И пусть победит удача, - как всегда торжественно объявляет он. – Один, два, три!

Покорно разломав печенье, Дэн достает маленькую бумажку: _«Твой дом – это центр большой любви»._

\- Тут написано «Тебе нравится китайская еда», - читает Фил, морща нос. – Думаю, не помешает серьезно поговорить с пряничными Богами насчет этих предсказаний. Они становятся все ленивее и ленивее.

\- Ага, и еще передай им, что нужно быть внимательнее, они явно перепутали наши предсказания, - тихо бормочет Дэн. – Уверен, мое на самом деле предназначалось для тебя.

Фил смеется.

\- Правда? А что там?

Дэн просто передает бумажку и снова переводит свое внимание на окно, пока Фил читает ее, слегка хмурясь. 

\- И почему ты думаешь, что оно тебе не подходит? – интересуется тот.

\- Ты, блять, серьезно? – Дэн резко отрывается от иллюминатора и полностью поворачивается к Лестеру. – «Твой дом – это центр большой любви»? Это твой, твой дом одно большое определение любви. И твоя семья. И все… все остальные вещи.

Фил с задумчивым видом наклоняет голову набок.

\- Ты говоришь про дом моих родителей?

\- Тьфу. Да?

\- Но тут не написано «дом родителей», - указывает Фил, - тут написано просто «дом». И… прямо сейчас мы летим _домой_ , разве нет? – Он делает паузу. – Квартира в Лондоне, _это_ – наш дом.

 _Ты – мой дом,_ \- думает про себя Дэн.

Улыбаясь, Фил протягивает обратно крошечную записку, Дэн берет ее дрожащими пальцами и перечитывает снова, едва дыша от переполняемых его эмоций. 

\- К тому же, - с искрящимися глазами добавляет Фил, - я люблю китайскую еду сильнее, чем ты. Думаю, пряничным Богам известен этот факт.

Дэн смеется, а потом, не переставая смеяться, он начинает плакать, все еще улыбаясь; Фил тут же прижимается к нему вплотную и берет за руку, и Дэну уже, откровенно говоря, плевать, что прямо сейчас они находятся в общественном месте. Он лишь наклоняется ближе.

\- Ты победил, между прочим, - шепчет Фил. – В предсказаниях.

Дэн пихает его в плечо.

\- Тогда ты победил тоже, потому что это наш дом.

\- Да, - отвечает Фил. – Ты прав. Я думаю, что это связано.

*

Когда они наконец возвращаются домой, Дэн тем же вечером клеит ту бумажку с предсказанием на крышку своего ноутбука, прямо под светящимся изображением яблока.

Его зрители, скорее всего, заметят это во время завтрашнего лайв-шоу, скорее всего, увеличат картинку и наделают миллионы скринов, а потом сойдут с ума, говоря, что фэн реален.

Но Дэну все равно, если честно.

_Он дома._


End file.
